


The Meaning of Sacrifice

by Caeslin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Animal Death, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Caeslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka attempts to console Ryoma in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006. Cross-posted to [LJ](http://caeslin.livejournal.com/8687.html) and [DW](http://caeslin.dreamwidth.org/8573.html).

Echizen," Tezuka said.

Ryoma didn't respond.

"I apologize," he said. "I didn't anticipate this would have such an effect on you." He paused significantly. "I would have thought that you, out of everyone on our team, most understood the meaning of sacrifice."

Still nothing.

"But lives would have been lost if we hadn't eaten Karupin on that mountain. Not even Inui predicted we would be stranded because of that mudslide, or that our provisions would be eaten by bears. If it hadn't been for your cat, I doubt anyone would have survived until the police found us."

Ryoma made a choked sound and turned away.

"A deed like this makes you truly worthy of becoming Seigaku's pillar."

"Buchou."

"If it's at all consoling, Fuji was able to expertly preserve his pelt. If you'd like, you can--"

" _Buchou_."

Tezuka realized when his job as a captain was done. "We look forward to seeing you at practice," he said, and nodded once at Ryoma before turning to leave.

~

 **  
Epilogue   
**

Ryoma would come to regret not asking further about the pelt.

"Echizen-kun," Fuji said, smiling wide--it was Tuesday, two weeks later, and he'd cornered him in the hall--"do you like my hat?"

Ryoma could feel his stomach turning.

". . . I'm going to be late to math," he mumbled.

"It's very warm."


End file.
